It Feels Like Guppies
by BellaBoleyn92
Summary: She was oblivious to everything around her.The hot salty tears streamed down her face and onto her lap."Colin, love, I meant to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react...”


I Need You

She was oblivious to everything around her. Layla couldn't hear the jubilant celebration flooding the Great Hall. All she could hear were the sobs wracking her entire body. The hot salty tears streamed down her face and onto her lap.

She ignored the "I'm so sorry."'s and "Layla, crying isn't going to make Colin come back."' simply sat cross-legged on the blood speckled stone floor, and stroked the mousey brown-blonde hair of her beloved. Her eyes were blurry with the unshed tears; all the better, she didn't have to clearly see the expressionless, emotionless face of Colin Creevey.

"Colin, love, I meant to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react..." she trailed off, searching for the right words,"Colin, we're having a baby."

"Of course, I'm not that far along, only about a month or so. I can feel it moving though, like guppies." at this Layla managed to force a weak, watery smile. Although Layla was rather happy about the fact that she was pregnant with Colin Creevey's child, she couldn't help but feel awful for not only the fact that Colin would not be alive to see his baby, but the fact that she had not been responsible, and had sex so young, driven by teenage hormones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Dear Merlin", thought Layla as she anxiously waited in the hospital wing. Layla had been feeling rather nauseous over the past few weeks, she also noted that she had been rather irritable and moody, or as her boyfriend of two years put it, ready to bite someone's head off._

_At first, she had thought it to be some sort of flu, not to mention that Colin had felt a bit ill, a few days before they, well...'Maybe I'm...',no, she couldn't be, Layla immediately shook the thought out of her mind. 'I could be...' more negative thoughts. 'If I was...' Layla willed herself not to think about the possibility, hoping with all her being that she wasn't pregnant. 'It was only one time...','All it takes is one time.', she contradicted._

_"Miss McGuire, your results are ready,", Madam Pomfrey began, "You are indeed with child, you may now go back to your common room, as this is a personal matter, you will be able to notify your family, I trust you will inform the headmaster?"_

_Layla only gave a weak nod, and shakily got to her feet. She exited the hospital wing and instantly burst into tears as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Layla recited the password with a cracked and shaky voice and walked straight toward the sixth year girls' dormitory, without so much as a glance toward Colin, her boyfriend, who sat on one of the squashy armchairs, waiting for Layla._

_"Layla, love, what's wrong?" he asked upon seeing Layla's blotchy tear streaked face."Layla, whatever it is I'll still love you, no matter what.", Colin said worriedly, but honestly.'Yeah right,',Layla thought sarcastically, 'You'll toss me like last month's treacle tart.' .Instead she said," We'll talk about it later, okay love."._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As she thought about it, Layla never got her _later_. Now all she had was a very dead boyfriend, and a baby, whose father was Layla's dead boyfriend. A boyfriend who would never know his own child. A baby who would never know its father.

"Layla," began Marie McGuire, Layla's mother, "Let's go home, you can take a nice shower, I'll make you some hot cider, and you can get some rest, it's not good for the baby if you overdo it too much.".Layla reluctantly got to her feet, said one last good-bye to her one true love, the father of her baby and went over to the table where the Creevey's were sitting, gave each a hug and consoling words as she walked in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

Layla took one last look around and left the Hogwarts castle, taking with her the last bit of Colin Creevey that she had.

Fin

A/N:Hope you liked feedback welcome,it's rather fun to get flames.I may make a prequel to this,tell me what you think.


End file.
